Souvenirs d'une vie
by LadySammy
Summary: Petite fic sur ce que sont devenus nos héros 20 ans après...ne tient pas compte des événements de AWE
1. Chapter 1

_**Souvenirs d'une vie**_

_**Quelque part dans les Caraïbes, 1740 :**_

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit dans un crissement strident, laissant entrer le petit groupe d'hommes qui venaient se réfugier de la tempête qui se déchaînait au dehors. Un instant la vaste pièce fut remplie d'une puissante bourrasque de vent glacial, avant de retrouver son calme. L'ambiance était relativement calme, les quelques clients plus ou moins éméchés buvaient et discutaient gaiement, mais l'orage et la pluie s'abattant sur les fenêtres, assombrissaient l'endroit et le rendaient lugubre. Derrière son comptoir, le propriétaire des lieux essuyait un verre tout en détaillant du regard les nouveaux arrivants. Des marins, des soldats du Roi même, cela se comprenait aisément aux vestes d'uniformes trempées dont ils se débarrassaient. Le patron de la taverne était un peu surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des représentants du Roi débarquer sur cette île reculée des Caraïbes, délaissée par les pirates autant que les soldats. Ce n'était qu'un petit bout de terre sans rien, avec seulement un port minuscule destiné à accueillir les voyageurs égarés.

Les soldats de la Royal Navy s'installèrent, épuisés, à une table, tandis que le plus grand d'entre eux, leur supérieur probablement, se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Servez-nous quelque chose de fort s'il vous plait »

Le tenancier de la taverne observa quelques secondes son interlocuteur. Sa voix grave et régulière semblait sortir de nulle part, et malgré son air fatigué, il devait avoir forte autorité sur ses hommes. Il ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité, tandis qu'il sortait verres et bouteilles :

« Que faites-vous ici Monsieur, si je puis me permettre ? Il n'y a rien ici, nous n'avons pas l'occasion de vous voir souvent. »

« L'ouragan. Il nous a obligés à accoster. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put en tirer. Déjà l'officier avait détourné son regard, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler davantage. Après un haussement de sourcils, il n'insista pas et alla porter les boissons au reste de l'équipage. De son côté, l'officier restait assis au bar.

Il contempla quelques secondes l'alliance qu'il portait au doigt. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il avait quitté Port Royal. Il songea un instant à son épouse qui devait attendre son retour, gardant son regard doux ancré sur l'horizon, puis il chassa rapidement cette pensée, passant une main moite sur son visage fatigué. Depuis des semaines ils allaient de port en port, sans véritable but, ou plutôt si, faire appliquer dans toutes les îles les nouvelles directives de la Compagnie des Indes. Après plus de vingt ans au service du Roi, et avec une position en apparence prestigieuse, celle d'Amiral, James Norrington n'était plus qu'un pantin au service de la puissante corporation. Il venait à peine d'avoir quarante ans, pourtant il semblait déjà porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il repensa avec nostalgie à cette époque éloignée, quand il n'était que simple lieutenant, le cœur rempli d'espoirs et d'impatience. Depuis, il avait vu ses illusions voler en éclat, les unes après les autres. La Compagnie des Indes contrôlait et broyait tout sur son passage depuis plus de vingt ans. Si on n'était pas dans le système, on se retrouvait immanquablement hors de tout. Norrington avait tenté au début de s'y opposer, ou du moins de s'y faire une place respectable, mais en vain. A présent la Royal Navy n'était là que pour faire appliquer les règles de la Compagnie dans toutes les mers des Caraïbes, rien de plus, et ça le rendait malade.

Il considéra son verre vide et s'apprêta à en demander un autre, lorsqu'un autre client réclama lui aussi, d'une voix rauque, un autre verre. Au son de cette voix d'outre-tombe, Norrington se figea le temps d'une longue seconde avant de se retourner et d'en chercher avidement du regard la provenance.

Au fond de la pièce, il distingua un homme, assis de dos, caché à moitié par une plante qui autrefois devait être verte. Incrédule, Norrington examina l'individu, tandis que son esprit tentait de reconnaître cette voix insolente, jadis si familière. Des années qu'il ne l'avait entendue… Une voix qui le ramena violement dans le passé, un passé qui lui semblait si lointain qu'il doutait certains jours de sa réalité. Mu par une fébrilité nouvelle, il arrêta d'un geste le tavernier et lui prit la bouteille des mains. « Je m'en charge » C'est tout ce qu'il put articuler, tandis qu'il se levait en direction du client.

En quelques pas seulement il fut à sa hauteur. Une veste marron défraîchie, déchirée par endroit, une masse de cheveux retenue par un bandeau noir, un tricorne abîmé posé sur la table. C'était bien lui, identique à ses souvenirs, et pourtant il pressentait déjà combien il était différent. Il posa la bouteille sur la table, et lentement, vint s'assoire face à lui, sans prendre la peine de lui demander la permission.

« Jack Sparrow… »

Aussitôt un souvenir lui revint brutalement en mémoire. 'Capitaine' Jack Sparrow… Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas d'un pouce, ou seulement pour remplir son verre de rhum. Du rhum bien sur… James Norrington esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Certaines choses étaient immuables. En un sens, cela le rassurait. Il se rendit compte alors que Sparrow n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui. Le pirate avait d'abord consciencieusement rempli son verre, et il le portait maintenant à ses lèvres, le vidant de moitié. Ce fut seulement une fois le verre reposé qu'il consentit à lever la tête vers lui. Norrington fronça les sourcils. Un étrange sentiment de malaise le prit au ventre, alors qu'il croisait son regard. L'expression qu'il lui renvoyait était vide de tout. Un instant il crut qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas –après tout cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vus- et s'apprêtait à lui rappeler son nom, quand il vit s'étirer sur ses lèvres un léger sourire. Non, il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, au son même de sa voix. Les deux hommes restèrent à s'observer en silence durant quelques secondes, puis Jack Sparrow finit de vider d'un trait son verre de rhum. Son sourire s'était déjà envolé.

Une foule de questions vint assaillir l'Amiral. Que faisait-il ici, dans ce coin perdu ? Où était son équipage ? Où était son précieux _Black Pearl_ ? Il n'avait vu aucun navire amarré au petit port, ni à proximité. Depuis cette histoire de coffre de Davy Jones, Norrington ne l'avait pas revu. Il en avait entendu parler à quelques occasions, mais après deux ou trois ans, plus rien. Il est vrai que la piraterie vivait ses dernières heures, et de temps en temps, il était arrivé au jeune Amiral de se demander ce qu'était devenu le légendaire Capitaine Sparrow.

Et bien il était là, sous ses yeux. James le détailla encore. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes habits. Seuls ses traits tirés pouvaient témoigner d'une fatigue et d'une lassitude qui semblaient l'accabler horriblement. Une fatigue qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne… Dans son regard sombre, on ne pouvait y lire que détachement, indifférence, et un ennui profond. Rien de cet éclat particulier qui jadis reflétait son impertinence, sa folie, et sa joie de vivre. Jack Sparrow semblait comme éteint, au sens propre comme au figuré. Sa voix éraillée le ramena à la réalité.

« Que devenez-vous cher Commodore ? »

« Je suis Amiral maintenant »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Un nouveau sourire légèrement teinté d'ironie éclaira son visage l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Toujours dans la Navy… »

« Toujours pirate ? »

« … Si on veut. »

James réalisa à cet instant l'état de décrépitude dans lequel l'ancien pirate se trouvait. Evidemment, avec la toute puissance de la Compagnie, les pirates n'avaient depuis longtemps plus leur place. Les océans se rétrécissaient, les cartes se faisaient plus précises. Plus de place pour la liberté, ni pour la piraterie à l'état pur. « Monsieur Sparrow est un homme du passé. » James avait parfois entendu cette phrase dans la bouche de cet homme qui incarnait tout ce qu'il détestait, et il se demanda pour la première fois, si lui aussi ne faisait pas partie de ce passé révolu… Sans qu'il ne lui ait posé aucune autre question, Norrington reprit la parole. Il avait besoin de parler, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Sparrow était, aussi paradoxal que cela était, l'un des rares à sûrement pouvoir encore le comprendre.

« Je suis toujours à Port Royal. J'ai voyagé et j'ai vécu un temps à Londres, puis aux Indes. Mais j'ai fini par revenir ici. »

Le regard de Jack s'accrocha au sien. Il ne disait rien mais James savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je suis Amiral de la flotte des Caraïbes. Je commande tous les navires du Roi, dans cette partie-ci du monde du moins. Mais je suis davantage cantonné à la paperasserie et aux décisions administratives derrière mon bureau, qu'aux grandes expéditions maritimes qui avaient lieu autrefois. »

« Je comprends. La Compagnie…»

« … Oui. Les seuls voyages que j'effectue maintenant ne servent qu'à imposer leur volonté en quelque lieu que ce soit. »

« … Je comprends » répéta simplement le pirate.

Il avait déjà retrouvé cet air profondément triste. James sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. La vie pouvait être si étrange parfois… Autrefois, Sparrow incarnait tout ce que le jeune soldat s'était juré de combattre et de vaincre, et maintenant, il semblait être le seul être au monde qui pouvait le comprendre, et partager ses blessures. Dans cette taverne mal éclairée, Jack Sparrow lui semblait être l'homme dont il était le plus proche.

« Et vous ? Que devenez-vous Jack ? »

Le pirate eut un pauvre sourire et haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Vous voyez bien. Je traîne ma vieille carcasse de port en port, de taverne en taverne, et je bois. Je ne sais faire que ça. »

« Et votre équipage ? »

« Il y a longtemps qu'il n'existe plus 'mon' équipage…. »

En quelques mots, Jack Sparrow expliqua comment il s'était résolu à dissoudre son équipage, leur rendant leur 'liberté' et en laissant le _Pearl _à celui qui en voudrait encore. La vie de pirate était devenue impossible. La Compagnie était partout, et Jack n'était pas invincible. Plusieurs fois ils étaient, lui et ses hommes, passés tout prêt de la catastrophe. Et avant de ne voir son navire couler une nouvelle fois corps et biens, il avait préféré abandonner la partie et éviter un drame. Inutile de s'acharner comme un désespéré quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

James écoutait ce flot de paroles le visage fermé, ressentant en lui les mêmes blessures de la vie que lui. Lui avait su s'adapter tant bien que mal. Et il avait auprès de lui sa femme, la seule encore capable de lui arracher un sourire sincère. Mais Jack c'était différent, il ne pouvait pas changer sa façon de vivre. Il était désespérément libre, et s'il ne pouvait voguer sur les océans librement, il ne pouvait voguer du tout. Et surtout pas sous les couleurs de la Compagnie des Indes.

« Comment va Will ? »

James fut surpris de cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il regarda Jack. Son visage semblait plus animé, comme si leur courte discussion l'avait rendu à la vie, le temps de quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas. Sa femme et lui ont quitté Port Royal il y a plusieurs années déjà pour s'installer à Londres. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis. Je suppose qu'ils vont bien. »

« Je vois. Merci »

Merci… un mot qu'il avait rarement entendu dans la bouche de Sparrow si ce n'était jamais. De nouveau il vit Jack repartir dans ses pensées, et il lui semblait presque les deviner. Comme lui, il devait se souvenir de ces aventures lointaines, de ces épopées, sur terre et sur mer, qui les avaient amenés jusqu'au bout du monde. Lui, le fringuant Commodore, puis Amiral, dirigeant d'une voix ferme ses hommes, face à lui, le vaillant pirate, légende vivante des Caraïbes, défiant tout, même la mort. Une voix l'interpellant le ramena au temps présent.

Au milieu de la pièce, ses hommes s'étaient regroupés, prêt à partir. Dehors la tempête était retombée, et le ciel reprenait déjà ses couleurs vives et chaudes. Il lui fallait repartir. James serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas partir non. Pas déjà. Il ne voulait pas retrouver cette vie morne de soldat et de marin qu'il détestait et retomber dans l'ennui. Et puis… il ne voulait le laisser lui, Sparrow, seul…

« Allez-y _Commodore_. »

Face à lui, Jack avait pour la première fois l'air sur de lui. Il lui souriait même.

« Votre femme vous attend » ajouta-t-il.

Norrington s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il savait cela, mais déjà Jack lui désigna du regard l'anneau brillant qu'il portait au doigt. Jack n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit…

« Et vous Sparrow, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Reprendre une autre bouteille… »

Une autre pirouette. Jack Sparrow répondait rarement sérieusement. Mais James comprenait suffisamment la situation pour ne pas s'agacer ou répliquer comme autrefois. Un profond sentiment de pitié et de tristesse monta en lui, mais il prit garde de ne pas le montrer. D'un geste vif, il lui tendit sa main ouverte en lui souriant.

« A une prochaine fois Capitaine Sparrow, ce fut un plaisir. »

« … Pour moi aussi. »

Jack lui rendit sa poignée de main et son sourire, une étrange expression ancrée dans son regard. Etait-ce de la tristesse ? De la joie ?… De la reconnaissance.. ? Norrington n'aurait pu le dire. Peut-être un mélange des trois. Réajustant sa veste d'Amiral, il quitta enfin la table, après un bref salut de la tête.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois. Au fond de la salle, il observa Jack se remplir un nouveau verre, la main légèrement tremblante. Il resta quelques secondes le regard accroché à la silhouette de l'ancien Capitaine, réprimant la boule d'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Avant que sa vue ne se brouille complètement, il se retourna enfin, avec la douloureuse certitude qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, et referma silencieusement la lourde porte en bois.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Cette petite histoire ne devait pas avoir de suite...j'en ai fait une finalement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser mes deux chouchous dans cette situation, surtout après avoir vu AWE...! Petite consolation! Bonne lecture ;)

**oOo**

**Souvenirs d'une vie II**

_**Port Royal, 1740**_

James Norrington porta à ses lèvres le verre de cristal, rempli du précieux liquide. Il vida un verre de brandy, puis encore un autre. Il s'arrêta avant d'entamer le troisième et soupira. Rosetta n'aimait pas le retrouver comme ça. Depuis sa dernière expédition en mer, il y avait trois mois de cela, James avait recommencé à boire. Non pas des quantités énormes, il n'était jamais ivre, mais régulièrement, un peu chaque soir, ou même dans la journée, lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Cela l'aidait. Un peu. L'amiral fronça les sourcils. Il devait bien reconnaître que depuis ce jour où il avait entre-aperçu Sparrow, dans cette taverne mal éclairée, tout avait refait surface brusquement, et sa lassitude des années passées s'était encore accentuée.

Il reposa définitivement le verre sur son bureau en bois d'acajou et tourna son regard vers les grandes fenêtres, donnant sur le port. Le soleil d'un après-midi chaud et lourd remplissait la pièce d'une lumière presque aveuglante. James reporta son regard sur la pile de documents qui s'accumulaient sur le meuble et qui l'attendaient. Des autorisations, des promotions, des avis de recherche, des dossiers en tout genre. En un mot, passionnant…. Amer, il se demandait ce qui lui plaisait le plus, remplir des papiers sans intérêt durant des heures, ou naviguer sous les couleurs de la Compagnie sans but réel…

Un bruit provenant des quais le tira brusquement de ses tristes pensées. Un navire venait d'accoster, et les marins et les soldats s'étaient déjà attelés au déchargement des cales remplies d'or et d'argent provenant des taxes collectées par Lord Beckett et sa précieuse Compagnie. James Norrington vint jusqu'aux fenêtres suivre le va et vient des marins, et constata, d'un air morne, que les denrées n'étaient pas les seules richesses qu'ils ramenaient. Des prisonniers… Solidement entourés par deux rangées de gardes, cinq hommes pieds et poings liés étaient escortés jusqu'aux sinistres cellules de Fort Charles. James n'eut pas le temps de détailler davantage les nouveaux arrivants qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Lord Beckett vous attend dans son bureau, Amiral »

La voix sèche de l'homme de main de Beckett lui glaça le sang. Il ne s'y habituerait donc jamais. Il lui indiqua d'un signe de la main qu'il arrivait, et, quelques secondes plus tard, lui emboîtait le pas, résigné.

Cela faisait déjà maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, debout face à son supérieur, à l'écouter donner ses nouvelles directives. Durant toutes ces années, Lord Cutler Beckett n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi élégant, richement vêtu de ses chemises de soie et de ses gilets de brocart. Toujours aussi hautain et méprisant aussi. James soupira intérieurement. Il détestait cet homme, même si avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il haïssait plus le système qu'il représentait que l'homme en lui-même. Il reporta son attention sur lui lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait terminé.

« Vous avez vos ordres Amiral, je vous remercie de vous en acquitter le plus rapidement possible. »  
« Bien, Lord »

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque il remarqua le regard étrange qu'il lui lançait. Debout derrière son bureau, Lord Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire mauvais, comme il pouvait en avoir parfois, et qu'il n'augurait jamais rien de bon, de toute façon. James sentait qu'il perdait patience. De toute évidence, Lord Beckett s'amusait à le faire patienter avant de lui révéler ce qui semblait tant lui faire plaisir.

« Autre chose monsieur ? » demanda l'officier, plus irrité qu'autre chose.  
« Oui, il y a autre chose, en effet. Ne me regardez pas ainsi Norrington. Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur, vous feriez mieux d'adopter une autre attitude. Du reste…. Je crois que c'est une nouvelle qui vous comblera tout autant que moi. »

Intrigué, James se relâcha quelque peu, et consentit à l'écouter plus calmement.

« Voilà qui est mieux… Vous avez sans doute remarqué l'arrivée du H.M.S _Liberty_, qui est l'un de nos plus puissants bâtiments. Ils ont sur leur route fait plusieurs prisonniers… des pirates… »  
« Ils seront mis en cellule avant d'attendre leur pendaison monsieur »  
« Je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais néanmoins vous faire rencontrer l'un d'entre eux. »

De plus en plus intrigué, James Norrington se tourna vers la porte que Mr Mercer ouvrait déjà, laissant entrer ledit pirate.

« Inutile de faire les présentations je suppose… »

Norrington sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Sparrow… ! »

oOo

C'était bien lui, identique à l'homme qu'il avait laissé sur cette île perdue des Caraïbes, pensant ne jamais plus le revoir. Face à lui, l'ancien pirate gardait le silence, le regard neutre, comme ailleurs. Lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête et qu'il croisa le regard de l'amiral, il eut un léger sourire avant de se retourner, l'air mauvais, vers Lord Beckett, ce dernier reprenant d'ailleurs la parole.

« Il se trouve, Amiral Norrington, que l'un de vos hommes a remarqué cet homme avec qui vous discutiez aimablement lors de l'une de vos escales, durant votre dernière mission en mer. Vous ne m'aviez point rapporté, à votre retour, le fait que vous aviez retrouvé le capitaine Sparrow. Heureusement, on s'en est chargé à votre place… »

James n'ignora pas le ton lourd de menaces avec lequel il s'était adressé à lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Il gardait le silence, et regardait son ancien ennemi. Il avait des fers au poignet, en plus de la corde qui lui entravait les mains. James réprima un sourire. De toute évidence, on craignait encore une de ses évasions dont il avait le secret, et on n'aurait pas tort… Il croisa le regard de Jack, et constata qu'il avait repris son air détaché.

« Et bien Amiral, n'êtes-vous point satisfait ? Vous allez enfin pouvoir punir l'un des pirates les plus célèbres et malfaisants des Caraïbes ! »  
« Depuis le temps, y'a prescription vous croyez pas Beckett ? »

James regarda Beckett se retourner dans un sourire crispé, à la remarque du pirate.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour la vermine » lui souffla-t-il  
« J'ai donc encore de l'espoir de vous voir frire en enfer, comme le vieux reptile que vous êtes, Beckett ! »  
« Suffit ! Mr Mercer, ramenez-le dans sa cellule, et faites-le garder à vue nuit et jour, jusqu'à sa pendaison. »

James le regarda quitter la pièce, un sourire en coin, tandis que Lord Beckett s'approchait déjà de lui.

« Amiral, je vous préviens, la prochaine fois que j'apprends que vous manquez à vos devoirs, je vous fais arrêter vous aussi. »

Gardant son calme, James le toisa de sa hauteur, avant de le saluer d'un sourire narquois et de quitter la pièce.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Trois jours durant lesquels James Norrington tentait tant bien que mal de garder les idées claires et de se calmer. Depuis l'arrivée de Jack Sparrow, il ne savait plus où il en était. Naïvement, il pensait que le pirate allait continuer de vivre sa petite vie, en naviguant d'un port à l'autre, sans plus causer le moindre tort à personne. Mais il avait fallu qu'on le remarque, qu'on le retrouve, presque par hasard, c'était trop bête ! Durant quelques secondes, il s'était demandé pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Sparrow était son ennemi, son devoir était de l'arrêter, et de le condamner. Il était officier, et lui, c'était un pirate, quoi de plus simple ? Mais rien n'était simple, bien au contraire. Et malgré lui, il devait reconnaître, qu'une fois de plus, Jack Sparrow avait raison. Il y avait prescription. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis les exploits et les méfaits du Capitaine du _Black Pearl _! Ca n'avait aucun sens, sinon une rancune personnelle, de le condamner à mort maintenant. Assis à son bureau, James Norrington pesta contre son supérieur.

Il attendit le soir avant de se décider. Depuis son arrestation, il n'était pas encore allé le voir, dans sa cellule. Et pour cause, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, ni encore moins quoi faire. Lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il regrettait ? Ridicule. Et puis ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait arrêté, mais les hommes de Beckett. Lui dire qu'il allait le faire évader ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… ! Beckett devinerait vite qu'il en serait le complice. Il soupira. Il s'était, ce soir, décidé à aller le voir mais il n'était pas plus avancé.

Il parcourut les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots de Fort Charles, sans un regard pour les quelques malheureux qui gémissaient ou demandaient grâce à son passage. Arrivé devant la dernière cellule, il fit signe aux deux gardes de le laisser seul avec le prisonnier. Beckett avait de toute évidence bien préparé ses hommes. Norrington dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que les soldats consentent enfin à quitter leur poste, pour quelques minutes seulement avaient-ils cependant précisé. Le regard noir, Norrington les regarda partir avant de s'approcher enfin des barreaux de la cellule. Il le retrouva, comme à son habitude, allongé sur la paille, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

« Ce vieux Jack leur fait toujours peur j'ai l'impression, n'est-ce pas _Commodore_ ! » commenta-t-il, en se redressant d'un geste vif.

Norrington eut un geste d'étonnement.

« Vous m'avez l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui…, qui est emprisonné »  
« Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps ! »

Il se leva enfin, dépoussiéra ses vêtements d'un geste distrait, et se rapprocha des barreaux, l'air subitement plus calme.

« Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir me voir… »

James sentit la gêne monter, même s'il avait bien perçu que c'était la plus un constat de la part du pirate qu'un véritable reproche. Et déjà, il devinait dans son regard que Jack Sparrow n'attendait rien de lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Jack eut un petit rire, tant cette phrase lui paraissait impossible dans la bouche d'un officier de la Royal Navy.

« Absolument rien, j'en ai peur ! Vous voyez, vous avez finalement réussi à capturer le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! » lança-t-il avec emphase.

Et pourtant, James le regarda, attristé, baisser les bras presque aussitôt et rependre cet air résigné et las, qui lui ressemblait si peu.

« … Ou ce qu'il en reste… Je ne suis qu'un maudit pirate, un forban. Vous connaissez la chanson. J'ai pillé, saccagé des villes, tué, volé, il est normal que je paie. Ca ne m'a jamais fait peur. Et pourtant…. »

Il marqua une pause. Sa voix subitement basse inquiéta Norrington. A travers sa voix, il avait senti la fatigue qui était la sienne, celle qu'il avait décelée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans cette taverne improbable.

« …j'aurai pas cru que ca m'arriverait un jour. »  
« Pour être honnête, moi non plus. »

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait la colère revenir. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ce pirate-la se balancer au bout d'une corde, comme n'importe qui. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé. James avait perdu toutes ses illusions, les unes après les autres. Dans ce monde si plat, si commun, guidé uniquement par l'or et l'argent, par l'honneur corrompu par des titres achetés, Jack Sparrow était un des derniers valant encore quelque chose. Et puis…ca lui ferait trop plaisir…à lui, à Beckett. La colère revenait, et en même temps, il savait qu'il s'était décidé. Il trouverait quelque chose pour le faire évader. Même si ce n'était la que pure folie.

James Norrington n'était pas resté longtemps en compagnie du pirate, et l'avait laissé de nouveau seul, après un bref « au revoir ». Il s'était aussitôt rendu chez lui, et avait passé la nuit à réfléchir.

En vain. Force était de constater qu'avec n'importe quelle tentative d'évasion, Lord Beckett ne pourrait que conclure à sa complicité et son implication dans l'évasion du pirate. Et il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais plutôt pour celle de sa femme. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela et ne méritait pas d'en subir les conséquences. Car James Norrington le savait, Lord Beckett ne manquerait pas de se venger sur elle. Il l'avait déjà fait. Comble de la situation, Beckett avait interdit à l'Amiral l'accès aux clés de la cellule de Sparrow, preuve ultime s'il en fallait, de la méfiance qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Furieux, il jeta son verre vide contre le mur de sa chambre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

« Où est donc ce maudit forgeron quand on a besoin de lui ?! »

Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Dans ses rêves, il se revit le temps d'un instant, lorsqu'il n'était encore que premier lieutenant. Naviguant sur les océans, en quête d'exploits et de reconnaissance, le monde n'était alors pour lui encore que lumière.

oOo

Le jour se leva sur ce qui devait être la dernière journée de Jack Sparrow. Le lendemain à l'aube, il serait pendu. Lord Beckett était lui-même venu, au petit matin, lui annoncer la nouvelle, froidement. De l'autre côté des barreaux, Jack n'avait pas cillé. Pas une remarque, ni même un regard moqueur en direction de l'homme qui était, il y avait une éternité de cela, son ancien employeur.

Jack était resté le dos tourné au grand patron de la Compagnie des Indes, et l'avait entendu s'éloigner, tandis qu'il gardait son regard ancré dans l'horizon lointain. Petit à petit, son esprit revenait en arrière. Comment en était-il arrivé la… Alors qu'il avait jadis si souvent défié les soldats du Roi, c'était maintenant qu'on le condamnait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un vieil ivrogne sans but ! Il se revoyait, encore assis à une table dans une taverne insalubre. Il avait changé d'endroit depuis la dernière fois que Norrington l'avait vu, mais les hommes de Beckett n'avaient pas eu de mal à suivre sa trace et à le retrouver… Les soldats avaient fait irruption dans la salle et l'avaient encerclé et emmené sans ménagement jusqu'au navire de la Compagnie. Le _Liberty_, avait lu l'ancien Capitaine, amer. Quelle liberté restait-il avec des hommes tels que Beckett ? Aucune.

Il poussa un long soupir. Même si la lassitude était de plus en plus présente, il n'était pas encore résigné. Il considéra durant quelques secondes les barreaux placés devant la petite ouverture qui servait de fenêtre, donnant sur le port, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de ce côté la. _A moins qu'un boulet de canon ne vienne transpercer les murs_… pensa-t-il, nostalgique. Mais à l'horizon, pas de Black Pearl, ni aucun autre navire d'ailleurs. On avait oublié le capitaine Sparrow depuis longtemps… Il se retourna vers les grilles épaisses de la cellule et s'en approcha lentement, appuyant son front contre le fer humide. Il jeta un œil dans les couloirs. Cela faisait longtemps que le chien était parti avec les clés…. Et Will n'était plus la non plus… Ignorant les regards soupçonneux des deux gardes, il se retourna et s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid. Plus qu'un jour…. Un petit jour pour trouver une idée, quelque chose…. Mais il sentait que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait s'envolait au fil des minutes. Il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de quitter ce monde pour s'envoler vers d'autres horizons….

James Norrington avait passé la matinée dans ses appartements, l'air maussade et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas, afin de pouvoir, encore, réfléchir à une échappatoire pour Jack Sparrow. Curieusement, il avait eu l'impression que, par le pirate, c'était lui-même qu'il essayait de sauver… Sauver son âme, et ce qui restait de sa dignité…

Peu avant le dîner de midi, un soldat était venu le chercher, lui rappelant que Lord Beckett désirait le voir à son poste, c'est-à-dire derrière son bureau à Fort Charles, à signer encore et encore des papiers inutiles. L'Amiral n'eut plus qu'à s'exécuter, de mauvaise grâce. Si d'habitude il obéissait sans trop se révolter, force était de constater qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait Beckett en horreur, jusqu'à en devenir malade. Malade de devoir lui obéir, et de ne rien pouvoir changer à cela.

Attelé à sa table de travail, James Norrington remplissait les dossiers et signait les arrêtés les uns après les autres. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, les activités de la Compagnie s'étaient accrues. Les taxes à percevoir étaient plus nombreuses, les arrestations se multipliaient, mais pas seulement… Les exécutions aussi. Et l'Amiral, chargé de signer les condamnations à mort, devait reconnaître qu'il le vivait de plus en plus mal. Jusqu'à quand serait-il capable de supporter la tyrannie de Lord Beckett ? Jusqu'à quand serait-il capable de se taire…. Avec un pincement au cœur, il repensa au gouverneur Swann. C'était lui, autrefois, qui était chargé de signer ces exécutions en masse. Le pauvre homme était mort, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, sans que l'on sache exactement pourquoi…

Prenant un nouveau dossier, le regard de Norrington s'arrêta brusquement sur l'un des documents. Une liste. Une liste de condamnés à mort, encore une, mais cette fois la liste était impressionnante… Elle s'étendait sur presque deux feuillets. Examinant de plus près l'identité des personnes, James eut un haut-le-cœur. Certains prisonniers étaient jeunes, très jeunes. Trop… Depuis que Beckett avait supprimé les tribunaux civils, tout lui était permis et il n'y avait rien à y redire. James froissa la page de colère. Un jour ou l'autre, c'est lui qui serait arrêté. Le jour où on n'aurait plus besoin de ses services, on le mettrait hors jeu, d'un seul geste, rien n'était plus facile.

« _Hors de question que cela n'arrive…._ »

oOo

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel. Allongé sur la paille sèche, Jack la contemplait à travers les barreaux, le regard vide. Il s'était résigné. Finalement, il avait vécu en pirate, il allait donc mourir en pirate, quoi de plus normal… Pourtant, c'était bien la ce qu'il redoutait le plus… Mourir. Mourir, et perdre sa liberté. Il ferma les yeux.

Un bruit dans les couloirs attira son attention. Un frottement, des bruits étouffés, puis des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient… Intrigué, il se releva et constata que les deux gardes n'étaient plus la. Jack Sparrow s'approcha lentement des barreaux pour jeter un œil dans les couloirs, perplexe. Il n'y avait rien, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, jusqu'au moment où une forme surgit brusquement devant lui et le fit sursauter. Sortant de l'ombre, Jack reconnut, sous des vêtements civils, l'Amiral Norrington…

« Pas de temps à perdre, suivez-moi » lui chuchota l'ancien Commodore.

Stupéfait, Jack Sparrow ne sut pas quoi dire, tandis qu'il observait l'officier déverrouiller la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrir. Il resta un instant interdit, face à Norrington qui lui faisait signe de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? » parvint-il enfin à articuler.  
« Ce que j'aurai du faire dès le début… maintenant suivez-moi Sparrow, vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Réagissant enfin, Jack emboîta le pas à Norrington et sortit de la cellule.

« Pas sans mes.. »  
« Les voici ! » le coupa-t-il, en lui plaquant contre lui, son pistolet, son sabre et son tricorne. « Maintenant, vite ! »

Jack haussa les sourcils de surprise, avant de s'exécuter. L'amiral avait apparemment tout prévu ! Jack hâta le pas, silencieusement, tandis que James avançait d'un pas rapide et assuré. Ils remontèrent les longs couloirs, pour arriver enfin à une petite porte donnant sur une cour. Sur le pas de la porte, les deux soldats gisaient, inanimés.

Jack eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais se décida à suivre Norrington jusqu'à une petite calèche noire. Alors qu'il lui faisait signe de monter, Jack l'arrêta pourtant.

« Vous aurez des ennuis _Commodore_ si je vous laisse faire ça » lui dit-il à voix basse. « Beckett va vous tomber dessus ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais Sparrow, maintenant montez, c'est un ordre, ou je vous laisse la, vous débrouiller avec les deux soldats qui ne tarderont pas à reprendre connaissance ! »

Sparrow eut un petit sourire et grimpa enfin, Norrington à sa suite.

La calèche fila, dévalant rapidement les rues étroites de Port Royal, silencieuses et endormies. Pas de patrouille, pas de soldat, nota Jack. Mais il se doutait que l'amiral avait fait en sorte de prendre des chemins surs. Les quelques minutes de voyage se passèrent cependant dans le plus grand silence, chacun des deux hommes redoutant une mauvaise surprise. La voiture s'éloigna et laissa derrière elle les dernières habitations pour se diriger vers une crique, plus éloignée, mais moins surveillée que le port. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rivage, Jack découvrit un navire qui se découpait à l'horizon. Un canot les attendait sur la berge.

Descendus de voiture, Norrington entraîna le capitaine Sparrow vers l'homme qui les attendait près du canot, le pressant du bras. Il avait tout prévu, mais on pouvait encore les surprendre. Alors qu'il allait monter à bord, Jack se retourna une nouvelle fois, plantant son regard dans celui de James.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça Norrington ? Vous vous condamnez tout seul si vous restez la ! »

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Qui vous dit que je vais rester la ? Sparrow, pour l'amour du ciel, pour une fois, faites-moi confiance ! Grimpez maintenant ! »

Jack n'osa pas protester une nouvelle fois. Norrington semblait sur de lui, et puis le temps pressait. Plus il tardait, plus les risques de se faire prendre augmentaient. Ils grimpèrent finalement tous les deux dans le canot, qui prit rapidement la direction du navire qui les attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres de la. Durant le trajet, Jack osa une autre question.

« Comment avez-vous fait… ? Beckett contrôle tout… »  
« Il me reste encore quelques amis sur cette île sur qui je peux compter…heureusement… »

Jack ne répondit pas, devant l'air subitement triste de l'amiral, et ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à parvenir jusqu'au navire. Une fois montés à bord, Norrington ordonna au capitaine du bâtiment de mettre immédiatement les voiles vers le large, puis revint vers Jack.

« Nous naviguerons jusqu'à une île voisine où l'un de mes navires, plus grand que celui ci, nous attend. J'en ai le commandement, mes hommes me sont dévoués. Nous pourrons quitter sans encombre les eaux contrôlées par la Compagnie. Ensuite vous aurez tout le loisir de partir où bon vous semblera, loin d'ici. »

« … Merci. »

Gêné, Jack Sparrow ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, devant ce complice improbable, autrefois son ennemi, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, au risque de perdre la sienne. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait ainsi tout sacrifié pour quelqu'un qui n'était au fond qu'un maudit pirate, mais n'osa pas lui poser de nouvelles questions. Il grimaça.

« Maintenant, Sparrow, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire. Demain nous serons à bord de mon navire, en sécurité »

Jack hocha de la tête, réalisant encore avec peine ce qu'il venait de se passer, et suivit du regard l'homme disparaître sous la passerelle, vers les cabines.

James s'arrêta devant la porte close, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il réalisait qu'il avait commis la une folie, et que sa vie allait en être changée à jamais. Il prenait des risques, mais c'était devenu une nécessité, et Jack Sparrow avait été l'occasion de prendre ces risques, et de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre vie.

Depuis cet après-midi, James n'avait pas arrêté, allant et venant afin de préparer, aussi discrètement que possible, l'évasion de Jack Sparrow ainsi que sa propre fuite. Il avait fallu paraître comme si de rien n'était, devant les hommes de Beckett, qui n'auraient pas manqué de rapporter à leur supérieur la moindre chose qui leur aurait paru suspecte. James avait du trouver un navire, près à les emmener hors de Port Royal. Il avait fallu attirer les deux gardes au dehors pour ensuite les assommer, sans pour autant alerter les autres soldats. James Norrington avait fait tout cela, fébrilement, mais déterminé.

Reprenant ses esprits, James se redressa et frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la cabine. Il se mit à sourire doucement, s'approcha de la jeune femme brune, et la serra dans ses bras.

Il était bien sur hors de question de quitter Port Royal comme un voleur ou un traître, en laissant derrière lui sa femme et ses enfants, à la merci de la colère de Beckett. James était allé trouver Rosetta dans ses appartements en fin de journée, lorsque son plan semblait être enfin en place. Il lui avait alors expliqué rapidement qu'ils devaient partir, tous, le soir même. Il ne fallait prévenir personne, tout devait rester secret. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'explications, il n'avait pas parlé de Sparrow, il n'en avait pas le temps. James lui avait juste demandé de se préparer à partir en voyage, de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire pour elle et leurs enfants et surtout de n'en parler à personne. Seule la gouvernante ferait partie du voyage. Rosetta avait, le regard perdu, écouté James lui expliquer en quelques mots qu'il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à obéir aux ordres insensés de Lord Beckett, et qu'il préférait prendre le risque d'aller en référer directement au Roi, en Angleterre. Effrayée, Rosetta avait pourtant acquiescé, en silence, prête à lui obéir et à lui faire confiance.

James sentit sa femme se blottir contre lui, et il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Accrochés à ses jupes, les plus jeunes de ses enfants restaient près de leur mère, et regardaient leur père, le regard interrogateur. Les plus grands n'étaient pas à Port Royal. James, l'aîné, était même déjà en poste en Angleterre, dans la Marine Royale. Norrington n'aurait pas de mal à les rassembler tous, et bientôt, la famille serait réunie à Londres. Si tout se passait bien…. Mais James chassa ses derniers doutes. Tout irait bien, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait enfin osé se défaire de l'emprise de Beckett. Avec un peu de chance, le Roi ouvrirait les yeux sur la réalité des choses : il ne restait plus guère de pirates dans les Caraïbes, et le monarque constaterait alors que le dirigeant de la Compagnie des Indes outrepassaient ses ordres. A Port Royal, James était prisonnier de Beckett et sous surveillance constante. A Londres, il en était autrement, sa famille était respectée. La-bas, il serait en sécurité. Libre.

James desserra son étreinte lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer, il vit la silhouette de Jack Sparrow se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et poussa un soupir.

« Mr Sparrow….que puis-je pour votre service ? »  
« …Pardon je dérange ? »

Jack eut un regard vers la jeune femme ainsi que les enfants qui l'entouraient, et se mit à sourire doucement.

« Mrs _Commodore_ je présume ! Enchanté ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. « Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

Norrington sourit intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de retrouver un peu du Jack Sparrow qu'il avait connu autrefois. Ainsi, tout n'était peut-être pas mort… L'amiral s'écarta de sa femme pour se planter devant l'ancien pirate, un petit sourire en coin.

« Mr Sparrow… j'apprécierai assez que vous nous laissiez, effectivement, et je vous conseille de ne pas approcher de ma femme….ou dois-je vous faire mettre aux fers pour le reste de notre voyage… ? » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« J'ai compris ! Je vous laisse tranquille Commodore ! Pardon, Amiral ! Juste une question cependant…. »

Devant l'air subitement grave du pirate, Norrington fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Laquelle.. ? »

« …Est-ce qu'il y a du rhum à bord de ce rafiot ? »

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, l'Amiral Norrington arpentait le pont de son navire, celui-ci filant droit sur l'Europe. A son bord, il n'avait gardé que des marins civils, ceux dont il était le plus sûr, pour plus de sécurité. Mais ils n'avaient, depuis leur départ de Port Royal, rencontré aucun obstacle, et c'est l'esprit serein que James faisait maintenant voile vers le vieux continent.

Il se retourna et observa durant quelques secondes Jack Sparrow, planté à la proue du navire, avant de le rejoindre. La veille, Jack avait décidé de quitter définitivement les Caraïbes, pour retrouver des lieux plus surs. L'amiral avait alors accepté de le garder à son bord jusque sur les côtes d'Afrique du Nord, où il le déposerait. Après, il se débrouillerait, avait ajouté Jack. Il voyagerait, évitant les terres risquées de l'Europe pour partir plus loin encore, vers l'Inde ou l'Extrême-Orient.

James se plaça aux côtés de Jack, face à l'horizon qui s'éveillait à eux sous un soleil levant.

« Les vents nous sont favorables et la saison est bonne pour naviguer. Nous ne devrions pas avoir d'ennuis lors de la traversée. » commenta Norrington, d'un ton professionnel.

« Bien, bien ! Merci de m'avoir pris à votre bord Commodore, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas… ! »

« Je regrette déjà, Sparrow…. ! »

Jack se mit à sourire, et se retourna vers lui.

« Je pourrais tenir la barre ? »  
« Non. »  
« Diriger l'équipage alors ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Surveiller la réserve de rhum ? »  
« Encore moins, Sparrow ! »

Le pirate se retourna vers l'horizon, l'air faussement dépité.

« Merci tout de même… »

James ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à le remercier. En le sauvant, il se sauvait lui-même, il le savait. Face à lui, le ciel prenait maintenant des teintes orange pâle, faisant miroiter la surface de l'eau.

« La lumière, enfin… » murmura-t-il pour lui.

Le début d'une autre vie, peut-être. Il l'espérait. A ses côtés, il entendit le pirate fredonner doucement, le regard toujours accroché à cet horizon qui s'offrait de nouveau à lui.

«_ mmm…mmm….Trinquons, mes jolis, yo ho… !_ »

**oOo**

**A suivre, prochainement...**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ca me touche beaucoup !

roxanne : non ce n'est pas la suite de AWE, j'avais placé le début de cette fic après DMC mais sans prendre en compte les événements de AWE bien sur…

Zakath : Le passage sur Beckett et la femme de Norrington fait référence, en fait, aux fics qu'écrit une amie (Rosetta Norrington, ici) et qui évoquent les traitements que cette pauvre Rosetta doit subir de la part de Beckett lol Mais je ne l'évoquerai pas plus pour ma part, c'est plus un clin d'œil… ;)

_« J'ai hâte de voir comment Beckett réagira à la fuite de Sparrow et de Norrington. L'influence de ce dernier à Londres sera-t-elle suffisante pour le protéger lui et sa famille? »_

hé hé, réponse dans la troisième partie… ! Merci pour tout, en tout cas !

Bises.

o

o

o

**Souvenirs d'une vie III**

_**Mer Méditerranée, fin 1740 :**_

_«… La vie d'un pirate à bord d'une frégate, c'est la plus belles des vies !_

_On s'dilate la rate quand on est un pirate, oui on rit dans la piraterie ! »_

Allongé en équilibre sur le beaupré à la proue du bateau, Jack Sparrow marmonnait une vieille chanson, une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide à la main. Gardant les yeux fermés, il sentait le soleil lui brûler délicieusement la peau, et se laissait bercer par le roulis naturel.

Le vent chaud, la fraîcheur des embruns… oui, il devait sûrement être au paradis… il pouvait même presque sentir la délicieuse odeur qui émanait des cuisines… une odeur de… de…

« Poisson pourri ? »

Il releva la tête brusquement et ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, pour découvrir juste sous son nez son repas du jour, que le cuisinier venait de lui apporter. Considérant d'un air suspect la bouillie en question, il jeta un regard dubitatif au marin, avant de lui adresser un sourire crispé. L'homme devait bien faire au moins deux mètres, et il n'avait pas l'air commode, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

Se redressant complètement, Jack regarda l'individu s'éloigner avant de reposer le plat, écœuré. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était en mer, naviguant de bateau en bateau, sur des embarcations plus ou moins définies. Il traversait la mer méditerranée, et s'éloignait actuellement de Tripoli en direction de la mer rouge, où il espérait enfin trouver un bateau à lui. Depuis que Norrington l'avait débarqué, il avait du se contenter de se faire engager par des marchands pour pouvoir voyager, et il naviguait à présent sur un sloop qui tenait la mer tant bien que mal. Jack observa l'équipage s'activer sur le pont, le regard morne. Des pauvres gars dont il ne comprenait pas un mot, et dont l'activité se bornait à charger et décharger les cales, et à obéir aux ordres que leur capitaine leur aboyait. Il s'ennuyait ferme donc, mais il prenait son mal en patience. Son calvaire arriverait bientôt à terme, et lorsqu'il reprendrait la mer, sur _son_ bâtiment cette fois, il serait libre de n'en faire qu'à sa guise !

De nouveau accroché à la proue du navire, Jack Sparrow ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'horizon, ébloui par un soleil aveuglant.

oOo

_**Londres, début 1741 :**_

James fut brutalement jeté par terre, plongé dans le noir le plus complet.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, avant de s'assoire sur les pavés durs et humides de la prison du palais, réalisant avec peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce matin encore, il était dans ses appartements, à l'hôtel particulier de la famille Norrington, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Après une traversée de plus de deux mois, que l'amiral avait du passer à supporter patiemment les remarques incessantes de Sparrow, ils étaient enfin arrivés à Londres. La nouvelle de leur fuite de Port Royal n'était pas encore parvenue jusqu'ici, et le Roi George II était absent, James Norrington avait donc été bien accueilli et avait pu installer correctement sa famille. Mais le Roi était maintenant de retour, et lorsque l'amiral s'était présenté à lui, la réaction du monarque n'avait pas tardé. Il avait fait échapper un prisonnier, un pirate qui plus est, et s'était enfui avec. Dans l'heure qui avait suivi, James avait été arrêté et conduit sous bonne garde à la prison royale. Il n'avait pas même eu le temps de s'expliquer, le Roi ayant le jour même un programme chargé, une partie de chasse avec les nobles du Royaume qui ne pouvait attendre…

James réajusta sa veste d'uniforme et poussa un long soupir. Il aurait du se douter qu'il aurait à répondre de ses actes, mais naïvement, il pensait que le Roi aurait compris la situation. Au lieu de cela, Norrington avait à peine eu le temps d'évoquer le nom de la Compagnie et de Lord Beckett, que le Roi l'avait déjà fait arrêter. Traître à la Couronne, voilà de quoi on le gratifiait. Même si cela était vrai, James fulminait intérieurement. Cela lui apprendrait à vouloir sauver un pirate, rien qu'un maudit pirate, … _ce_ pirate !

Il reprit son calme tant bien que mal, et s'efforça de se concentrer. Evidemment, il savait qu'il aurait à s'expliquer, encore fallait-il lui donner l'opportunité de le faire. Il fallait donc que le Roi accepte de lui accorder audience. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Le cœur serré, James pensa à sa femme, sans doute déjà paniquée à l'annonce de son arrestation. Il aurait voulu être la, pour lui parler, et la rassurer, en disant que cela s'arrangerait bientôt. Il voulait y croire lui-même. Il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour finir au fond d'un cachot…. Sa seule consolation était de savoir Sparrow à des milliers de lieues de lui.

oOo

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, et le Roi refusait toujours de le recevoir. La nouvelle de son arrestation avait maintenant fait le tour de la ville, mais James s'aperçut, amer, que pas un de ses prétendus amis n'était venu à son secours…. Trois longues semaines durant lesquelles il avait inlassablement tenté de s'expliquer, à qui voudrait l'entendre, en vain. Epuisé moralement et physiquement, James sentait ses nerfs craquer. Il avait passé deux mois à espérer que sa vie redevienne ce qu'elle était autrefois, à placer tous ces espoirs dans l'avenir, qui semblait lui sourire à nouveau, et tout s'était effondré en quelques instants…

Alors qu'il contemplait d'un air vide la bouillie infecte qu'on venait de lui servir, il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement strident.

« Mr l'Amiral, vous allez avoir de la compagnie ! » lança le garde en ricanant.

James le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur son assiette.

« De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ma situation actuelle… »

« Vous croyez.. ? »

Ignorant l'homme qui venait d'entrer, Norrington finit tout de même par relever lentement la tête vers son nouveau compagnon de cellule. Cette démarche… cette odeur… Elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur terre…. Sidéré, il finit par fermer les yeux, voulant se persuader que ce n'était la qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais non, il était bien la, les mains liées, à le regarder, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« …Sparrow… ! »

oOo

« Comme on se retrouve, _Commodore _! »

« Sparrow ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez la ?! »

« Merci, je suis très heureux de vous revoir moi aussi ! » répliqua le pirate, tandis qu'il s'installait déjà au fond de la cellule.

Abasourdi, Norrington prit à partie le garde de service.

« Mettez-le dans une autre cellule. »

« Désolé mais on nous a bien spécifié de le mettre ici… ! »

« Alors changez-moi de cellule ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas milord, c'est le Roi en personne qui a ordonné de le placer avec vous ! Il a pensé que vous aimeriez retrouver votre _ami_… » répondit le garde d'une voix sourde.

Sans un mot de plus, le soldat referma la cellule et finit par s'en aller. Sous le choc, James ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il se retourna finalement vers le pirate, le regard noir.

« Comment avez vous fait pour déjà vous faire prendre ! Vous auriez pu faire attention ! »

« C'est gentil de vous soucier de moi _Commodore_… ! »

« Je me fiche de votre personne ! »

« Vous croyez que j'ai fait exprès de me faire arrêter peut-être ?! »

« …Je me demande… » maugréa l'officier.

« Je me suis fait avoir, voilà tout » continua Jack « par la pire des choses qui puissent exister sur cette terre.. ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une femme ! »

James porta la main à son front, et tenta de réprimer un début de migraine.

« Vous m'épuisez Sparrow, je ne veux pas le savoir… »

« C'est vous qui voyez _Commodore_… »

« C'est 'Amiral', pour la centième fois.. ! »

Jack haussa les épaules et finit par s'assoire par terre, s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

« Comme vous voulez, _Commodore_…. ! »

oOo

Norrington avait fini par s'assoupir. Depuis son arrivée, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, et Jack avait préféré arrêter les provocations. Toujours adossé au mur de pierres, il tentait de trouver le sommeil, en vain. A travers la petite lucarne de leur cellule, il apercevait à peine l'éclat de la lune, cachée derrière les nuages sombres du ciel londonien.

« …Je préfère les cachots de Port Royal…c'est plus confortable ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui.

Abandonnant l'espoir de bientôt s'endormir, Jack repensa, amer, aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Lui qui pensait enfin trouver la liberté, il se retrouvait de nouveau sous les verrous, quelques mois à peine après s'être enfui des Caraïbes. Il s'était fait bêtement prendre aux portes de la mer rouge.

« Tout ça pour une femme ! » râla le pirate.

Il avait eu la faiblesse de courtiser une jeune femme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Malheureusement pour lui, la femme s'était révélée être l'épouse d'un émir local, émir qui s'était empressé de remettre « l'avorton » aux autorités anglaises qui gouvernaient la région. On avait alors rapidement découvert son identité, et décidé de l'envoyer subir sa peine à Londres. L'issue était toujours la même, la potence…

Jack eut une grimace à cette pensée, avant de se retourner et de croiser le regard de Norrington.

«…Vous ne dormez pas… ? »

« Vous non plus… »

Jack baissa un instant les yeux, avant de reprendre, la voix basse.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-on arrêté ? »

« Vous ne devinez pas Sparrow… ? J'ai participé à l'évasion d'un célèbre et dangereux pirate… C'est un acte de trahison. »

« …Désolé. »

« J'assume mes actes. Ne vous excusez pas. Mais j'avoue que cette dangereuse envie de vous étriper sur place me revient peu à peu… ! »

Jack eut un imperceptible sourire avant de reprendre tout son sérieux.

« On va s'en sortir Amiral, faites-moi confiance… ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment cela ? »

« …Je suis le 'Capitaine Jack Sparrow' vous savez bien… »

James considéra un instant l'air triste et désabusé qu'avait repris le pirate, et pensa avec amertume, que si le Roi ne consentait pas l'écouter, ils n'avaient aucune chance. La corde les attendait tous les deux.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, et les deux hommes apprirent à se supporter et à cohabiter avec plus ou moins de succès. Souvent, les répliques cinglantes fusaient, rarement, ils discutaient plus calmement, mais la majorité du temps se passait dans le silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, à rêver de liberté ou à regretter son passé. Depuis quelques jours, une tension nouvelle était venue s'ajouter à l'ambiance déjà morose qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Jack Sparrow avait été convoqué, signe que l'issue finale se rapprochait.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois dans un grincement que Norrington supportait de moins en moins. Il se leva et s'approcha du garde, près à demander une nouvelle fois à voir le Roi, ou l'un de ses ministres, mais le soldat l'ignora pour se diriger vers le pirate.

« Le juge veut vous voir, Sparrow »

« …Au moins ca change des méthodes de Beckett, ici il y a un procès, même si la fin est toujours la même » constata Jack avec lucidité.

Coupant court aux commentaires du pirate, le soldat l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena hors de la cellule, sous le regard sombre de Norrington. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion, il ne leur restait que quelques jours à peine, et bientôt on pourrait voir leurs corps pendre au bout d'une corde, sur le Quai des Exécutions.

Quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Jack, James eut la surprise d'entendre de nouveau quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Peut-être acceptait-on enfin de lui permettre de s'expliquer…

« Vous avez de la visite, Amiral… » marmonna le garde.

Norrington eut un mouvement de surprise en découvrant le visiteur. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et même, ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de revoir cet homme-la…

« Bonjour Amiral… »

« Turner… quelle surprise…. »

James observa un instant l'homme qui autrefois n'était qu'un jeune apprenti forgeron à Port Royal. Les années étaient passées, et Norrington crut que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Quelques temps après s'être marié à Elizabeth, le jeune couple avait quitté les Caraïbes pour Londres, et l'amiral n'avait eu alors que peu de nouvelles d'eux. William Turner n'avait guère changé. Il avait gagné en maturité, mais la franchise et l'honnêteté de son regard étaient toujours les mêmes.

« J'ai appris votre arrivée à Londres et votre arrestation Amiral » reprit William.

« Et vous vous êtes empressé de venir à mon secours ? » le coupa-t-il, amer.

« … Je suis venu voir si je pouvais vous être utile…oui… »

« … Désolé. Je… Je vais devenir fou à force de rester coincé entre ces quatre murs… »

« Je comprends… Que s'est-il passé ? On m'a dit que vous étiez arrêté pour traîtrise mais on a refusé de m'en dire plus. Venant de vous j'ai peine à le croire… »

« Je crois que vous aurez plus de mal à croire encore ce que je vais vous dire alors.. J'ai fait libérer Jack Sparrow »

« …Quoi ?! »

« Mais ca n'a pas servi à grand chose puisqu'il s'est de nouveau fait prendre… »

« ….Jack est ici ? »

Norrington hocha de la tête silencieusement, avant de reprendre la parole, la voix légèrement plus basse.

« Pas d'action téméraire et inconsidérée cette fois, Turner, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Inutile de vous impliquer la dedans, c'est notre affaire, à Sparrow et à moi. »

« …Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« Rien. Restez éloigné de tout ca, c'est tout. »

Will resta quelques secondes silencieux, le regard grave, avant de hocher doucement de la tête. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'agir, il devait le reconnaître…

« Bon courage Amiral…. Dites à Jack que je suis passé… »

« …Bien. Merci Turner, j'apprécie. Saluez votre femme de ma part… » ajouta-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« … Je le ferai. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti, laissant James Norrington plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait bien reconnaître que cette visite inattendue l'avait touché. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur le jeune forgeron, qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises affronté, mais c'était le seul qui était venu le voir, au fond de ce cachot sordide…

Jack Sparrow fut reconduit dans la cellule en fin de journée. L'état de fatigue apparent du pirate n'augurait rien de bon, et James se contenta de lui tendre un verre d'eau, préférant ne pas l'interroger à son tour sur ce qu'il avait du endurer.

« J'ai eu la visite d'un vieil ami durant votre absence… Le jeune Turner.»

« …William ? »

Un instant, le regard de Jack s'illumina au souvenir du jeune homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que plusieurs fois, Will avait su s'échapper, et le faire lui-même évader, mais la lueur d'espoir s'éteignit rapidement. La prison royale était une forteresse. On ne s'évadait pas, c'était impossible. James vit dans son regard ses illusions s'envoler, aussi rapidement qu'elles y étaient apparues, et reprit la voix basse.

« Il vous salue et nous souhaite bon courage. »

Jack eut un pauvre sourire, et finit par s'allonger sur sa paillasse, sans un mot, exténué. Will ne pouvait hélas rien pour eux. Personne ne pouvait rien pour eux. Cette fois, c'était la fin…

oOo

La fatigue et les mauvaises conditions de vie s'ajoutèrent encore à leurs désillusions. Ces derniers jours, ils se contentaient de dormir la plupart du temps, et parlaient peu. Jack se murait dans un silence de plus en plus inquiétant, et James tentait d'ignorer le début d'une mauvaise fièvre qui l'avait pris la nuit passée. Etendus chacun sur leurs paillasses dans un coin de leur cachot, Norrington dut se relever pour prendre les deux plats quotidiens que le garde leur tendait à travers la petite ouverture dans la porte. Posant son assiette dans un coin, il s'approcha du pirate pour lui donner la sienne, avant de se figer. Allongé sur le dos, Jack gardait les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé au plafond, immobile. Le léger mouvement de respiration rassura l'officier quant à son état de santé, mais l'expression figée du pirate l'inquiétait. Depuis deux jours, c'était à peine s'il avait dit un mot, et James le soupçonnait d'avoir, cette fois, abandonné tout espoir. Il posa le plat par terre, et vint s'assoire contre le mur, dans un soupir.

« A quoi pensez-vous… ? »

« … Au Pearl… Je me demande où il est… »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et Norrington avait du faire un effort pour comprendre ses paroles.

« …A qui l'avez-vous laissé ? »

Un soupir lui indiqua que Jack n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de parler. Il répondit pourtant, après un silence.

« A Gibbs je crois. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu… »

Jack se redressa et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur, regardant Norrington d'un air désabusé.

« Il est temps que ca se termine tout ca, Commodore. Je traîne ma vieille carcasse depuis trop longtemps. J'en ai assez.»

« Ca ne vous ressemble pas, Capitaine Sparrow. »

« Il n'y a plus de Capitaine depuis longtemps. Beckett a raison, je suis un homme du passé. »

« Vous croyez à ce qu'il dit maintenant ?! »

Jack ne répondit pas. Le cœur serré, James constata que ses efforts étaient vains. Jack avait abandonné la partie…

« Vous sembliez pourtant heureux de reprendre la mer, lorsque je vous ai laissé, il y a quelques mois… »

« Un sursis de quelques semaines… C'est tout. La piraterie n'existe plus. Les pirates n'existent plus, ils sont voués à disparaître les uns après les autres. Après tout… je suis peut-être l'un des derniers pirates…. Et finalement ça n'a rien de très attrayant…»

James préféra ne rien ajouter. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Il se remit à penser à sa femme, le cœur serré. Penser à elle lui avait permis de tenir et de garder un semblant de moral, mais il sentait que bientôt, il n'y parviendrait plus. Il regagna ses « quartiers », comme avait dit Jack en parlant du petit espace qu'il s'était octroyé, et ferma les yeux, pour tomber quelques secondes plus tard dans un sommeil lourd.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, James Norrington eut droit à une autre visite. Une fois de plus, Jack Sparrow était absent. On était venu le chercher pour lui annoncer le verdict. A vrai dire, Norrington s'étonnait de la lenteur des choses. A Port Royal, les pirates et les traîtres étaient le plus souvent pendus dans la journée, et cela eut égard à la diligence de Lord Beckett. A Londres, les juges étaient apparemment occupés par d'autres affaires, autrement plus importantes que ces petites histoires de pirates qu'ils jugeaient « anecdotiques et distrayantes ». Quoi qu'il en était, l'heure était venue. Jack allait être condamné à mort, et James était le suivant sur la liste. Après le départ de Jack, James était resté longtemps plongé dans ses pensées, à chercher une solution. La voix éraillée du garde le ramena à la réalité.

« De la visite pour vous monsieur… »

Tout comme la première fois, il ne savait pas à qui s'attendre. Pendant un instant, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être Turner, mais ce n'était point le cas, et il fut bouleversé de découvrir l'identité de la visiteuse…

« Elizabeth… »

C'était bien elle. James reconnut ses traits délicats, dans l'ombre du cachot, et sentit son cœur se serrer imperceptiblement. Enveloppée dans une longue robe noire, Elizabeth finit par relever la tête, vers celui qui était, il y a des années de cela, son ancien fiancé.

« James… »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Comme avec la visite de Turner, James Norrington crut être brusquement revenu des années en arrière. Il avait aimé un temps cette femme, même si depuis, ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient envolés. Mais les souvenirs subsistaient.

« Vous n'auriez pas du venir Elizabeth »

« .. Je m'inquiétais. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit à Mr Turner, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour nous. Nous sommes des traîtres aux yeux du Roi. …Nous sommes condamnés. »

Son ton était sans appel. Elizabeth détourna le regard, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de colère mêlées, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire. James sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas changé… Faisant quelques pas dans la cellule froide, Elizabeth se retourna enfin vers l'officier.

« …Jack n'est pas la ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux hésitations qu'autrefois la jeune femme avait eu.

« Malgré tout le temps passé… vous n'avez pas encore su choisir ?! …pardonnez-moi, c'était stupide » ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt, devant l'air choqué d'Elizabeth.

« Ca ne fait rien… C'était mérité. » avoua-t-elle, en évitant son regard.

« Vous devriez rentrer Elizabeth… merci d'être venue » termina James, la voix basse.

Le regard brillant de larmes, Elizabeth Turner s'avança vers lui, et posa une main tremblante sur son bras.

« N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour vous, James ? »

« ….Il reste une chose, oui. Dites à ma femme que je l'aime… »

Emue, la jeune femme hocha silencieusement de la tête. Elle était au bord des larmes, et s'empressa de se détourner de lui pour les lui dissimuler. Le cœur déchiré, elle savait que c'était sûrement la, la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Que Dieu vous garde, James » murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

« Merci… »

Elle disparut, laissant James seul, dans un silence pesant. Une heure après, on venait le chercher à son tour, afin d'être présenté devant le tribunal de la Cour.

oOo

« Où m'emmenez-vous… ? »

« Taisez-vous et avancez, Monsieur Norrington. »

Sans un mot de plus, James Norrington suivit le garde, étonné. Il connaissait les lieux parfaitement, et ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la Cour de justice… Au contraire, ils avaient pris une toute autre direction, celle du palais royal… Arrivés devant l'une des entrées du palais, le garde remit son prisonnier à deux officiers en uniforme.

« Suivez-nous Monsieur. »

De nouveau, James leur emboîta le pas, perplexe. Les deux hommes avaient enlevé les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, et on lui avait redonné sa veste d'uniforme de la Royal Navy. Pendant un temps, ils remontèrent plusieurs couloirs, minutes durant lesquelles James était passé par toutes les hypothèses. Enfin, les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des nombreuses portes du long corridor qu'ils avaient parcouru, et se retournèrent vers Norrington.

« Monsieur, Sa Majesté vous attend… »

Le Roi… Le Roi acceptait de le recevoir, enfin ! James sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, enflammé par un nouvel espoir. Pourtant… pourtant cela pouvait être tout autre chose. Peut-être le Roi souhaitait-il simplement lui annoncer sa condamnation en personne… Le cœur battant, James Norrington franchit le seuil de la porte, et s'avança, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux deux officiers en fraction.

La salle n'était pas très grande. C'était un bureau de fonction, avec cependant tout le confort et le luxe que l'on pouvait souhaiter. Apparemment, le Roi voulait le rencontrer de manière tout à fait informelle, sans quoi il aurait été reçu dans les Appartements royaux. Assis derrière le bureau, le monarque attendait, le regard rivé sur son ancien soldat.

« Approchez, Monsieur Norrington. » ordonna enfin le Roi, après un silence qui parut durer une éternité à James.

S'exécutant, l'amiral vint se placer face au Roi.

« Amiral, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les faits graves qui vous sont reprochés. »

« … Non, je les connais, Sire. »

« Lord Beckett m'a rapporté le fait que vous avez délibérément laissé échapper un pirate notoire, par deux fois, et que vous avez même contribué à sa dernière évasion. Enfin, c'est inimaginable ! Un officier du Roi ! »

« Lord Beckett, votre majesté… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne mérite en aucun cas votre confiance et les pouvoirs que vous lui accordez, commença James, réprimant avec difficulté la colère qui montait petit à petit. Il n'honore ni son Roi, ni son pays ! »

« Amiral ! »

« Pardonnez-moi Sire, si je vous offense, mais puisque de toute façon mon sort est décidé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairai encore, même face à vous Majesté. Lord Beckett ne pense qu'à sa personne, et à s'enrichir aux dépens de la Couronne. Il exécute les sujets de votre majesté, les uns après les autres, presque sans raison. Il - »

« Ce pirate, pourtant, avait me semble-t-il toutes les raisons de se faire pendre haut et court ! Cela suffit Amiral. Votre acte de trahison n'est pas contestable. »

« Je ne le nie pas Sire. Je dis simplement que j'avais des raisons de m'opposer aux décisions de Lord Beckett. Il n'est pas respectable. »

« … Je le sais. »

James eut un mouvement d'hésitation face au changement d'attitude du souverain. Face à lui, le Roi se rassit, comme subitement pris de fatigue.

« Asseyez-vous, Amiral, je vous prie. »

Il s'exécuta, en silence.

« Amiral Norrington, sachez que j'ai pour vous et votre famille le plus grand respect. Je sais que vous êtes homme d'honneur. Ne croyez pas que je ne connaisse point la situation, mais votre acte de trahison est indéniable. »

« Alors faites prononcer ma condamnation Majesté. Je suis prêt à assumer mes responsabilités. Je sais que la pendaison m'attend. »

« … Non. »

« … Pardonnez-moi, Sire ? »

« Vous ne serez pas pendu, Amiral. J'ai fait part à la Cour de justice de ma décision. Vous serez gracié. »

« Mais…. Vous venez pourtant de dire.. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et j'ai décidé de vous gracier néanmoins. Amiral, les hommes de votre qualité sont de plus en plus rares, et restent les derniers remparts face à la corruption qui avilit notre monde. Je vous gracie, mais vous resterez néanmoins en poste à Londres. Je vous interdis de retourner dans nos terres des Caraïbes. »

« Bien, Majesté. … Qu'en est-il de Lord Beckett ? »

« Monsieur Norrington, vous ne comprenez pas… Je ne peux tout simplement rien contre Lord Beckett, ou contre la Compagnie des Indes. »

James observa un instant le souverain, le visage crispé et soucieux.

« Le Roi d'Angleterre n'a plus aucune prise sur la Compagnie. Elle est devenue trop puissante. Elle contrôle à présent la majorité des échanges commerciaux de notre Empire. Et pire… sa force militaire égale la mienne, et la dépasse même… Lord Beckett n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Si je le suspendais, il serait immédiatement remplacé par un autre. Lord Beckett n'est pas ce qui pose problème Amiral, c'est la Compagnie toute entière. Je n'ai aucune prise sur eux… »

« Je comprends…. »

James Norrington baissa un instant les yeux, avant de reporter son regard sur le Roi. Oui il comprenait… Il comprenait aussi que sa grâce ne plairait pas en haut lieu, et que le Roi prenait un risque. Faible, bien sur, il restait le Roi, mais tout de même.

« Je vous remercie Majesté… »

« Tachez de faire honneur à votre Roi et à votre pays, Amiral Norrington, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Je serai alors remercié. »

« Oui, Sire. »

James s'empressa de se relever tandis que le monarque faisait de même et le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte.

« Vous pouvez désormais partir en homme libre. J'ai donné les ordres en conséquence. Votre place vous attend, Amiral. »

« Je vous remercie Sire, répéta James en le saluant, la voix serrée. …Une dernière chose cependant, si je puis me permettre… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Qu'en est-il de Jack Sparrow… ? »

oOo

James Norrington réalisait encore avec peine ce qu'il venait de se passer… La veille, il avait été gracié, une chose qu'il pensait impossible. Il se mit à sourire doucement… Il restait finalement encore de quoi espérer, dans ce monde où ne régnait plus que la loi du plus puissant. Il se remémora les paroles du Roi sur la Compagnie. Un constat douloureux auquel James était arrivé, tout comme le Roi. Il n'avait peut-être plus sa place dans ce monde, mais la vie lui donnait une dernière chance de tenir son rôle. Il repensa tendrement à sa femme qu'il avait retrouvée après des semaines d'emprisonnement. La pauvre se désespérait de revoir un jour son époux, et à son retour, elle en était presque tombée évanouie si James ne l'avait rattrapée dans ses bras.

Debout derrière son bureau, il termina de ranger un dossier avant de se redresser en direction de la porte. Il attendait un visiteur. Le premier qu'il recevait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son poste d'Amiral. Il jeta un regard vers les fenêtres dorées, à travers desquelles il pouvait contempler les jardins du palais royal, puis se retourna vers le visiteur que l'on venait de faire entrer…

« _Commodore _! »

« C'est « Amiral », Sparrow. »

Face à lui, James observa un instant son invité, qui, il y avait quelques heures de cela à peine, était encore son compagnon de cellule. Jack avait l'air fatigué, mais surtout étonné.

« Je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas Commodore… ! Vous avez retrouvé vos galons ? Félicitations… ! » grinça le pirate entre ses dents.

« Je vous offre un verre ? » proposa James, un sourire légèrement teintée d'ironie sur les lèvres.

« Que si c'est du rhum ! »

« Dommage.. »

Il l'invita d'un geste à s'assoire sur le fauteuil face à lui, ce que fit le pirate, non sans avoir jeté avant un regard soupçonneux au fauteuil en question.

« Mr Sparrow, je voulais vous informer que le Roi a décidé de ne pas retenir de charge contre moi. J'ai retrouvé mon poste, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

« … Il faut que je vous félicite de nouveau… ? »

« Le Roi m'a également expliqué que Lord Beckett resterait en place, lui aussi. »

« Baah… »

Ignorant les commentaires avisés du pirate, James reprit la parole une nouvelle fois, sortant d'un tiroir un document relié de cuir marron.

« Le Roi, enfin, m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. »

Pour le coup, Jack Sparrow cessa ses mimiques, et reprit tout le sérieux dont il pouvait être capable. Il fixa un instant ce que James lui tendait, sans un mot, avant de reporter son regard sombre sur l'ancien Commodore.

« Une lettre de marque ? On m'a déjà fait le coup, …et on me l'a volé d'ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'officier.

« Je sais, répondit James avec un sourire. Ce ne sont pas des lettres de marque. A quoi vous serviraient-elles ? Les pirates comme les corsaires connaissent le même sort maintenant. La Compagnie ne fait guère de différence. De plus, l'Angleterre veut en finir avec les corsaires. Depuis l'accord de paix signé avec l'empire espagnol, il n'y a plus de raison de les utiliser. Ils sont devenus hors la loi, autant que les pirates. »

« Commodore, arrêtez avec vos belles phrases, par pitié, ou je retourne tout de suite dans ma cellule ! …. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors.. ? »

« Une amnistie complète, vous affranchissant de tous les crimes et délits que vous avez pu commettre contre la Couronne, depuis que vous avez vu le jour Sparrow… et j'imagine qu'ils sont nombreux.. ! »

« …Vous plaisantez ? »

« Est-ce que j'en ai l'air, Sparrow ? »

« …Non. De toute évidence, non ! » s'amusa Jack, tout en prenant du bout des doigts le précieux document.

« Je vous conseille d'en faire bon usage… Vous êtes désormais innocent de tout crime, vous n'êtes plus un pirate… Tachez de ne pas vous compromettre… trop vite. »

« Vous me connaissez… ! »

« Je le crains oui ! »

Jack considéra un instant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, dubitatif. Il ne savait pas encore bien ce qu'il allait devenir, mais il reconnaissait que cette fois, il avait la possibilité de changer beaucoup de choses… Il releva enfin la tête vers l'Amiral.

« Merci. »

« Ne me remerciez pas… »

Jack se releva enfin, rangeant avec précaution le document relié dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Vous êtes libre, Mr Sparrow ! »

« N'oubliez pas le « Capitaine », Commodore ! »

« .. Mais je ne vois pas votre navire… Capitaine ! »

Le pirate eut un petit rire avant de se retourner vers la porte.

« Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie Amiral, mais…je crois qu'il est grand temps que le Capitaine Sparrow mette les voiles. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Je verrai bien. »

« Bonne chance, Sparrow. »

Jack considéra un instant la main que lui tendait Norrington, avant de s'en saisir.

« A vous aussi. Mes hommages à Mrs _Commodore_ ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'instant d'après, Jack était parti. Pensif, James resta quelques minutes le regard dans le vague. C'était bien la une vie qui s'achevait… et une autre, pleine de promesses et d'espoir, qui commençait.

oOo

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow déambulait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant dans les rues remuantes de Londres. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le palais royal, il avait mis un temps avant de réaliser qu'il était libre, et en plus de cela, lavé une bonne fois pour toutes de toute charge contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cela était possible, et pourtant… ! Un sourire satisfait vint illuminer son visage, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il eut la sensation d'être soulagé d'un poids énorme. Un poids qu'il n'avait, étrangement, jamais senti auparavant, et qui pourtant avait toujours été la. Il se sentait presque euphorique, sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, il ne pensait pas que cela était possible ! Son précieux laisser-passer dans la poche, Jack continua de descendre, le sourire aux lèvres, les rues marchandes, jusqu'à parvenir presque par hasard au port de la capitale.

Parcourant les quais, Jack admirait les bateaux de toute sorte qui s'étalaient face à lui. Maintenant qu'il était libre, totalement libre, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien faire… La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, il sentait déjà naître dans le creux de son ventre ce sentiment familier, celui qui avait guidé toute sa vie : l'appel du large… la mer, l'océan, les grands espaces, il n'y avait décidément que la qu'il se sentirait bien. Faisant encore quelques pas, il s'arrêta enfin devant le premier navire digne de ce nom qu'il trouva. C'était un beau bâtiment, sûrement en partance pour une destination lointaine. Tant que ce n'était pas les Caraïbes, cela lui convenait.

Jack s'avança vers la passerelle, et arrêta d'un geste l'un des matelots qui transportait la marchandise nécessaire au voyage.

« Pardon l'ami, est-ce que tu peux me dire la destination de votre navire ? »

Le matelot en question regarda un instant l'individu qui l'avait arrêté, avant de lui répondre.

« On part pour Singapour. »

« Singapour…., répéta doucement Jack, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca me va ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait une place pour moi par hasard? »

« …Faut voir avec le Capitaine… »

Une heure plus tard, le navire appareillait, Jack Sparrow à son bord. Planté à la poupe du navire, il contemplait les toits de la ville se découper dans le ciel gris, tandis que le bateau manoeuvrait lentement et s'éloignait des quais. Un point noir attira son attention. Flottant au vent, Jack finit par reconnaître le drapeau noir de la Compagnie des Indes, alors que celui ci rapetissait à vue d'œil, pour bientôt sortir de son champ de vision, comme il sortait de son esprit et de sa vie. Souriant doucement, il se mit à chantonner, tandis qu'il sortait avec précaution les lettres officielles. Une amnistie complète… Jack ouvrit le document, le parcourut du regard, encore incrédule, avant de poser les yeux sur la signature apposée : «_ Amiral James Norrington _»

Le navire quittait le port de Londres, laissant derrière lui les eaux brumeuses de la capitale. Jack replaça la lettre officielle dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet noir. Un compas qui l'avait souvent guidé, parfois trompé. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de le remettre dans sa poche, sans même l'avoir ouvert.

Jack entendit les voiles claquer au-dessus de lui. Levant la tête, il les vit se gonfler d'un seul coup et se tendre sous le vent frais. A l'autre bout du navire, il devinait déjà l'horizon se dévoiler petit à petit. La liberté était devant lui…

_« La la la la……Trinquons, mes jolis, yo ho ! »_

**FIN**


End file.
